What Doesnt KILL you Only makes You stronger
by soccerstr1194
Summary: Phoebe is being chased by demons while workingout problems and complications with cole, Meanwhile Paige and Piper have to discover why the emotions they are feeling are getting out of control. please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed all rights reserved to Constance M. Burge, the story was completely made up by me however I used their characters and basic plots.

"How did I get here?" phoebe yelled frantically.

"Cole?" I saw him in the corner eyeing the door way over his shoulder every couple of seconds "why did you bring me here?"

"Because someone needed too." He came out of a dark corner, looking questioningly over his shoulder.

"But I thought you were gone!", I yelled with anger, I divorced him so I wouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff!

Didn't we vanish him, like just 2 days ago also?

"Why are you back?"

He didn't answer.

Damn I thought to myself, he is being so irrational!

"Well then, why am I here?" I thought for a long minute why? Trying to imagine what his complicated mind would tell me, then he answered back.

"You needed to get away..."

"Get away from what?" I was scared now; he's usually only worried like this when something was threatening to kill me...as in me not being able to come back from the dead... I've done that once before, I almost went to the light but my mom and grams helped me not to go, it wasn't time for me yet.

Then he looked over his shoulder again.

"Why do you keep looking over your shoulder?"

"Someone is after you, they want your power."

"But wouldn't pipers be better, then they could blow up things, or Paige then they could get whatever they wanted!!" I replied frustrated as to why he didn't know himself.

"No, they need yours, and of right now, only they know why. I don't even know why but I think he knows I took you, which also means that we have to constantly move, and sorry for dropping you." he paused for a minute, cause he knew I might actually be able to beat him in a fist fight. I suddenly remembered why it had hurt to walk, my butt was bruised, but that's also what I Love about him, I can be my true self, witch and all, plus I can hurt him later, IF he came home that day from work.

"So they've been the ones attacking piper AND Paige, why didn't they just take me?" Frustration and fear flooded in my mind. He stared at me with a look I could spot from anywhere.

"What?" I said, "I don't think this is a time to play around Cole!"

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"Because I was married to you before, and I still love you even, though we cant be together, you know that!"

"Well I can dream cant I?"

"I'd prefer you didn't..."

He nodded his head, but I knew he would anyways.

That's why I loved Cole he was always so affectionate towards me, plus he always protected me no matter what, but he still does protect me when he can.

MEANWHILE:

"Paige, hand me the vile, please" I said with a thankful smile, slowly it was getting bigger till she got it for me.

"Here" Paige said with sleep rolling through her body," Cant we sleep know?"

"No, someone took Phoebe and we need to get her back As S-O-O-N as Possible, meaning you don't get to sleep till you find her, so wish us luck."

"Here's your luck," she said sarcastically, "use it wisely!"

"Ha ha ha, your funny Paige, no get back to work!"

"Alright fine!"

"Ok so remember you put... then the toad leg, now you drop a hint of lemon."

"I got it, c-h-I-l-l Piper, Cole probably took her again. To save her from "the strangers of danger"."

"Yea, but he still should confront all of us, B-E-F-O-R-E H-E T-A-K-E-S S-O-M-E-O-N-E C-L-O-S-E T-O U-S!"

"All right, its done, and chill she's probably, most likely, maybe ok."

"Ok I'll chill, wait she is, MAYBE?" Piper then pointed down. "That's the worst new I have heard so far!"

"Damn it. I hate it down there its so dark!"

"We have to do it for piper!"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. I'm F-I-N-E." Paige kept telling herself.

Half an hour later (Phoebe and Cole)

"So, how much longer tell we can stop? You should have told me to put on running shoes or something, I'm in heels." My face had shown anger in just the simple fact that he had taken me....

(Please Review my work and tell me what you think. I have never written anything of this sort an I want to know if I could start, or even if I'm any good.)

(Continued…)

"Be quiet Paige," She's never been this annoying. I thought to myself for a second. "Do you want to Save Phoebe or not?" I then started realizing her glance at me turned to a stare. I looked away more confused than before.

"I do, but how come were always saving HER?" now she was glaring, I felt her stare going through my skin, sinking into my body. I looked away. But I could still feel it burning through.

"Because, she is always the one getting into trouble." I now glared at her, hoping she felt the same way she made me feel. It was starting to get mad, actually I was furious. I didn't understand what was happening, but I knew it was going to make everyone's actual emotions show, unlike how our minds kept it secret from the world, we wouldn't be able to anymore, its like someone wanted the world to fall into chaos. A demon perhaps, maybe even a "good guy". But who knows?

"It's not like we haven't saved you before Paige!!!" I yelled at her, suddenly I felt sick to my stomach no longer being able to control my emotions and actions, didn't exactly make me happy.

"I think something's wrong Piper…"

"Noooo… really?" I said sarcastically, now feeling as if we were getting somewhere.

Indeed we now knew something BIG was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Later…

"Cole?" I said with caution, somehow I knew Cole was no longer with me, but I had to be sure before I started to freak out.

"No, I'm not Cole…ha ha ha…" He sounded mysterious, however I've heard that voice before, but I couldn't place it in my brain yet. I needed to keep him talking.

"Who are you?" My voice cracked.

"Ooh I was hoping we could skip the introduction, I prefer to keep myself unknown from you guys, it never seems to work though." He looked disappointed. He had to keep himself from laughing.

I backed up now, hoping Cole was doing something productive.

The man stood by the entrance to the cave now.

"Cole?" I whispered.

"Yea?" I turned around no one was there.

"Don't look for me, he'll know I'm talking to you." I was curious but confused at the same time.

"He cant hear you can he?" I didn't even have to think, those words etched in my head.

"No. But if you show any sign of me talking to you my plan won't work." His mind sounded out of breath.

"Ok. That cant be hard, right?" I was wrong, the man looked at me weirdly, and gave me an intense stare all of a sudden he seemed uncomfortable, knowing someone, besides me was watching.

Cole came out of know where, of course ready for what was to come.


End file.
